fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tastyville's Icecream Corp
Tastyville's Icecream Corp is around Tastyville since 25 July, 2013 and between those days it has been a famous company since it's open. The CEO's are Luis and Matthew with the Gerent being Adam and the subgerent bieng Michael. It is friend with Tastyville's Fizzo Soda and Popcorn Corp. It is made with liquid nitrogen so it is smoother and creamier than your regular ice cream Flavors Subdivided. Ol' Time Favorites *Vanilla: Soft & Delicious flavored vanilla ice cream. *Chocolate: Sweetbitter Deliciousness! *Strawberry: Soft Ice cream with strawberry bites! *Brownie: Vainilla with lotsa cookie bites! Yummy! *Passion Fruit: Delicious acid burst, which is very soft *Orange/Mandarine: Sweet & Delicious softly-made sherbert *Forest Fruits: Sweet Ice cream that contains berries and a delicious syrup! *Vanilla Chips: Soft ice cream cream which contains colored chips! *Lemon: Softly Acid Flavored Deliciousness. *Lime: Light Flavor for Light People. *Raspberry: Strong Flavor for strong people! *Caramel: Sweetly Sweet flavor that is sweetly sweet! *Mint Chocolate Chip: A classic combination. *Yam: Purply and creamy! *Banana: Go bananas with banana ice cream! *Pistachio: Full of chunky nuts! *Ginger: Sounds nasty, but it's actually quite delicious and spicy! *Pinneaple: A delicious tropical blast! *Gum: Tastes like delicious gum, and it's quite sweet! *Cookies & Cream: The original one! Absolutely soft & Crunchy deliciouness! *Coffee: Wakey Wakey! *Bacon: Bacony Heaven *Pumpkin: Sweet Pumpkin! *Confetti: Vanilla mixed with VENUS' Yum m M's *Creameo: Crushed Creameos with delicious vanilla drizzle mixed! *Arequipe: Smooth Milk Caramel Ice cream with delicious caramel drizzle *Frappe: Like Coffee, but more delicious *Mint: Great for Sunny days! *Oatmeal: Soft & Smooth Oatmeal flavor. *Cranberry: Who says you can't have a tarty smooth ice cream? *Oatmeal & Cinnamon: The good ol' combo! *Cherry: Sweet & Red...Mostly red. *Red Velvet: Tastes like Red Velvet. (duh) Specials *Sweetheart: Just like TVotFC! It may look girly, but it's strong flavored and has candy bites! *Shadowmint King: Fresh, Minty Strong Flavor with some acid bits! *Shadowmint Queen: Fresh, Minty Soft Ice cream with soft bits. *Bacobar's Caramel Mix: Bacon Ice Cream with delicious caramel! *Artesanal Blueberry: Ever heard of artesanal ice cream? Well, this is one, and it's tartly delicious! *Deep Raisin: It's flavor is deep as Raisin Reef! *Whipped Out: Excess of Multiple Whipped Cream, because it's excessed as Whipped Sea! *Cluster Spice: We bring it from Spice Underground. Spicy Raspberry Ice cream with minced ginger with a slight spicy tang for those who love spice *Bacobar's Spice Mix: Bacon, Minced Spice & Caramel for a awesome ice cream! *Wakeup: Sweet Coffee Icecream with Caramel & Chocolate in it! *Wakeup Light: Less Grease, with a lighter flavor and light sweetness. *Bacobar's Morning Mix: Bacon, Caramel, Spice and Chocolate with coffee tang and sweet coffee syrup! *Tiger Stripes: Orange ice cream with chocolate syrup drizzle! *Lemon-Lime: Lemon and lime ice cream combined into one! *Honeyhive: Dark chocolate ice cream coated in honey stripes with honeycomb pieces! *Chokato: A sour flavor consisting of chocolate ice cream with tomato pieces. *Hyper Blue: Blue vanilla ice cream with blueberry pieces inside, and a minty feeling! *Gummi Blast: Gum Flavored Ice cream with gummi bears! *Utah's Mix: Raspberries & Honey in one! And dont forget the Coffee and Bacon! Chocolate Mocha flavored Ice Cream with Bacon and Raspberries mixed in, with honey drizzle on top *Luis' Mix: Sweet Rainbow Sherbet Ice cream with Sweet Yum'n'ms, sweet minced cookies & tarty blueberry syrup with fruity pieces! *Matthew's Mix: Mint Chocolate Chip Ice cream with Caramel, Chocolate Strawberry Bites & Bananas! *Adam's Mix: Mint chocolate and banana ice cream with Nutty Butter Cups, honeycomb pieces, and raspberry syrup! *Ivy's Mix: Light Brownie Ice cream with milk chocolate syrup & sweet integral cookie bites! *Fruity Heaven: Caramel Ice cream with sweet & soft whipped cream and kiwi, strawberry, banana, mandarine & pinneaple bites with a delicious guava syrup! *PBOMG(Peanut Butter Oh My God): Vanilla Ice cream mixed with Peanut Butter and Graham Cracker Crust and your choice of 2 toppings *Sarge Fan's Mix: Wild berry ice cream with gummy onion pieces! *Fizzo: Have you heard about cola flavored ice cream? This ice cream tastes like The Fizzo Soda and Popcorn Company's best selling drink, Fizzo! *Rainbow Dash: Inspired by My Little Pony, Matthew named this sorbet after the pony Rainbow Dash, Strawberry Sorbet followed by Orange, Lemon, Lime, Blue Raspberry,and finally Grape *Mama's Favorites: Chocolate Ice Cream with Whipped Cream, Raspberries, Chocolate Chips, and Mint Shavings *Cotton Candy: Yummy Yumness. *Confetti: Vanilla Ice Cream with Confetted Fruit Light *Light Chocolate: No problem on decreasing fats without deliciousness! *Light Strawberry: Fruity, Sweet and the same tang with less fat! *Light Vainilla: Same creamy flavor and 0% fat! *Sweet Acres: Caramel Ice with fruity pieces & less fat. *Fruitastic: Soft Vainilla Icecream with exquisite minced fruit. Holidays *St. Valentine: Gumball Icecream with Watermelon drizzle, Strawberry drizzle, XO Sprinkles & frosted rose bites. *St. Paddy's: Mint-Chocolate chip Icecream, Pistachio Drizzle, Mint Shavings, Shamrock Bites, Mint Bar bites & Choco Coins! *Easter: Fruitastic Light, Cotton Candy Drizzle, Jellybeans, Extra Cotton Candy Drizzle, Minced Tulip Cookies and Candy Eggs. *Onionfest: Sarge Fan's Mix, Purple Burple Drizzle, Sour Balls, Frosted Onion Bits, Gummy Onion & Sarge's Gobblestoppers! *Chilifest: Chocolate Ice cream, Gummy Tomato, Gummy Bean, Yellow Sprinkles *Summer Luau: Lemon-Lime Ice cream, Tropical Charms, Honeydrizzle, Gummy Pinneaple Bits & Paper Umbrellas *Starlight Jubilee: Bacobar's Spice/Caramel Mix, Powsicle Drizzle, Blueberry Bites, Lollipop Bits, Vainilla Drizzle, White Chocolate Stars & Sliver Star Sprinkles. *Baseball Season: Caramel Ice Cream, Butterscotch Drizzle, Popcorn, Pretzels, and Candy Baseball Bits *Pirate Bash: Brownie Ice Cream, Blueberry Wave Drizzle, Cannonball Gum, Anchor Cookie Bits *Halloween: Pumpkin Ice Cream, Licorice Drizzle, Boo Sprinkles, Candy Corn Bits *Thanksgiving: Pumpkin Ice Cream, Pumpkin Pie Drizzle, Autumn Leave Sprinkles, Feather Cookie Bits *Christmas: Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream, Santa Cookie Drizzle, Candy Cane Bits, and Candy Present Bits *New Year: Confetti Ice Cream, Flavor X Drizzle, Stache Sprinkles Staff Luis2.jpg Matthewnew2.jpg|Matthew, the Co Founder Adam.jpg Isaac.jpg|Isaac, the first employee Kyou.jpg|Kyoukol, second employee Drew.jpg|Drew, third employee Naomi.jpg|Naomi, on her free days form the Soda Corp, Works on the Ice cream corp. Logan.jpg|Logan, even though he's a ghost, he suggested 4 flavors and he's good at making ice creams! Angiev2.0.jpg|Angie, has the capabillity of making quick delivers! Michael.jpg Emmaline.jpg|Emmaline is the #1 Customer! Category:Corps